Master of Death? No try just Death
by Dis Lexic
Summary: millennia ago, when the children of Kronos defeated there father, one of the six was poisoned by the King of Titans and died in the arms of his wife. However, death cannot hold a god forever, especially a the Ruler of the Underworld. The soul of this deceased god was reincarnated in the form a a human child with the mark of his youngest brother on his brow.
1. Chapter 1

Master of Death? No try just Death

millennia ago, when the children of Kronos defeated there father, one of the six was poisoned by the King of Titans and died in the arms of his wife. However, death cannot hold a god forever, especially a the Ruler of the Underworld. The soul of this deceased god was reincarnated in the form a a human child with the mark of his youngest brother on his brow. When this child is slain by those he called friend, the King of the Dead returns to his Kingdom.

**This story is based on DZ2's Death is Only the Beginning with elements of the ****Return of the Lord of the Dead challenge by Netherman14. it will mostly come from DiOTB with the only things taken from the LotD is the fact he's Hades. I dont plan to have any real crossover with PJ at the moment, other than the location of Olympus and the fact there is a Camp for Half-Bloods in Long Island. i may change that at some point though. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own!**

Prologue

It was the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year, and the time of the bi-yearly meeting of gods on Olympus. It was also the only time in the year that Hades was allowed on the mountain. The pail god of Death smiled as he was dragged around the the white marble city of the gods by his wife, Persephone. There relationship may have started out a little rocky, what with him kidnapping her and all, but over time, they had become the closest and most loyal Divine couple on Olympus.

The Goddess of Springtime was a truly beautiful woman (although that was true of all the Goddesses), with flowing hair the colour of wheat, sparkling eyes that changed colour like a kaleidoscope, smooth, tanned supple skin and a full figure. She was dressed in a white shift with her only ornamentation being a pair of golden wristbands and a crown of flowers made of multi-coloured jewels.

Hades meanwhile couldn't be more different. His skin was pale and his shoulder length hair was as black as pitch. His eyes resembled a pair of glowing emeralds that were normally as cold and hard as the gems they resembled, but softened and warmed at the sight of his beloved wife's laughing face. His clothes were black robes that boiled with the faces of damned spirits, contorted in silent screams. Around his head was a crown of black iron that seemed to ooze fear, calling forth the worst nightmares of mortals. In his left hand he carried a long staff made of black wood with a Stygian iron spike on the bottom and a crystal of ice from the River Styx as the headpiece.

The God of the Dead made sure to burn his beautiful wife's form into his mind as often as he could as he had a secret that not one of the other Gods knew. He was dying. During the fight with there father, he had taken a hit for his younger brother, Zeus. The hit had been a low blow with a hidden dagger as the King of the Gods had gone to finish the battle, armed with the Lord of Times own scythe. Normally an injury like that could be easily shrugged off by a god, but the dagger had been dipped in a deadly poison from a monster that dwelled deep in Tartarus known as the Basilisk. The poison was strong enough to kill even a divine being. The only reason Hades was still alive was his status as Lord of the Dead, but even that wouldn't be able to keep the venom at bay much longer. As was proven when a sudden spike of pain pieced his chest, causing him to falter in his steps slightly with a slight grimace.

"are you all right, my love?" asked Persephone as she noticed her beloved husband wince slightly.

"Yes my dear, I am fine," said the dark haired God of Death, smiling at his wife. Oh how he hated himself for lying to her, but he didn't want to worry her. The Goddess of Springtime examined his face closely for a moment before smiling and beaconing.

"Come, my Husband, the meeting will be starting soon," she said before turning and skipping away, flowers blooming in her wake.

Hades smiled after his wife, drinking in the sight of her so happy before coughing into his hand. He pulled the appendage away to see it was sticky with blood.

"I don't have long left," mused the God of Death, "I think its time I told my family."

The Throne Room of the Gods was said to be the most magnificent place in all the world, and for a very good reason. The entire palace that held the Anchor Point of the Gods Divine Power was made of marble, with inlays of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, the two Godly metals that allowed Mortals and Demi-gods to kill Monsters, and the whole place thrummed with the power of the gods, glowing faintly with a rainbow of colours. The Throne Room itself was huge, big enough that the Parthenon could fit within the room twice with room to spare, and the ceiling was over 50 meters high. The dome that made up the ceiling was an exact copy of the nights sky. In the centre of the room was a massive hearth that burned with an eternal flame, tended to by a young girl dressed in brown robes. Surrounding the Hearth was the 12 Olympian Thrones, each chair thrumming with enough power to flatten entire mortal cities. The beings that occupied these seats of power were even more magnificent. The 14 beings that resided in this room were even more powerful. On the left side of the room sat the Goddesses, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite, while on the right sat the Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Aries, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hermes. Sitting cross-legged before the Hearth in the form of a young girl was Hestia, occasionally poking the flames with a wrought iron staff. Sat on a plain marble throne made for visitors was the black robed figure of Hades. The God of the Dead cut a rather sorry sight. The the few hours since he had left his wife to attend this meeting, his skin had taken on an unhealthy pallor, his eyes were shrunken and his body hunched over as he did his best to hide the wracking coughs that shook his frame. Only Hestia and Apollo had noticed the Death Gods apparent illness, one as she cared for all her family, the other as the God of Medicine. The God of the Sun was about to ask his uncle what was wrong, only for Zeus to get to his feet and clear his throat. The God of the Sky cut quite the imposing figure, clad in a magnificent toga with a writhe of laurel leaves made of lightning and the six foot long pole of lightning in his hand that was his symbol of power. The Gods hair and beard were a mix of black and grey, resembling a storm cloud and his eyes were a bright blue that seemed to spark with lightning.

"I hereby call this meeting to order," said the King of the Gods, "now, before we begin are there any announcements to make?"

at that exact moment, Hades was hit by the most intense coughing fit yet, drawing the attention of his fellow gods to him as black tinted blood leaked from between his fingers as he clutched at his chest with his other hand.

"Brother, what ails you?" enquired Poseidon, shocked at the condition of his eldest brother.

Said brother lifted his face, allowing his long, black hair to fall back from where it had hidden his face from view. The sight of his sickly yellow skin drawn back to the point of resembling a skull, along with his bloodstained lips and teeth was enough to cause his fellow gods to recoil in shock. Apollo was the first to recover and rushed to his uncles side, even as the God of the Dead hunched over in another coughing fit. The God of the Sun placed a glowing hand on the ill Gods fore-head, only to draw back with a hiss as his hand was burnt from the head of Hades skin. The God of Medicine reached into the pouch at his side, only for Hades to wave him off.

"Don't bother Nephew-cough-nothing you can do can-cough-help me now. The poison has to greater hold on my body to be cured."

"I see," said the God of the Sun, before waving his hand and summoning a bed, "At least allow me to make you comfortable."

the God of the Sun beaconed to Ares and the God of War hurried to help his brother place there Uncle on the bed.

"What poison ails you that not even the God of Medicine can heal?" questioned Athena.

"Basilisk venom," said Apollo as he examined his ailing Uncle, "And it has been in his body for a very long time. I am truly surprised he has not collapsed sooner. What I don't understand is how he could have been infected by it. The Serpent dwells in the very depths of Tartarus and never comes out. The only way to get some would be to go there and collect it in person."

"It was when you took that blade for me, wasn't it Brother?" asked Zeus as he approached his eldest brothers bedside, "Why did you not tell us of this poison? We could have found a cure."

"Nay, Brother," said Hades in a weak voice, "Such a thing would be a fools errand. Although the Basilisks children's venom could be cleansed, the original monster possesses no such thing. Not even the tears of the Phoenix could aid me. I have been dying since the moment that dagger pieced my skin."

at that exact moment, the doors of the Throne room burst open and Persephone rushed into the room, a grim looking Hera following her. The Goddess of Springtime rushed to her husbands bedside, tears flowing down her cheeks as she grasped his limp hand, heedless of the incredible heat poring off his skin.

"Why did you not tell me?" demanded the Goddess, "Did you not think I deserved to know my husband was dying?"

"Do not cry, my love," said Hades softly, reaching up to brush away the tears that marred Persephones face, "You know how much I hate to see you sad, which was precisely the reason I didn't tell you. But..."

the God of Death's face hardened as his emerald eyes burned with determination.

"...I may be dying now, but I WILL return to you one day, weather it be in a year, a decade or a century! I swear this on the River Styx!"

thunder boomed loudly even as the God of Death coughed violently from his outburst and the other gods looked on mournfully. Persephone chocked back a sob as she leant forwards to lay a soft kiss on her loves lips, ignoring the taint of blood that covered them.

"And I too shall swear on the River Styx that I will wait for you, however long it takes," said the Goddess of Springtime, resulting on another rumble of thunder.

Zeus approched the bed at that moment, attracting the ailing Gods attention to his younger brother. The King of the Sky had a sorrowful look on his face as he knelt beside his brothers deathbed.

"You saved my life against my father, and I banished you," began the King of the Gods in a soft voice, "I banished my own flesh and blood from our home simply because you gained the Underworld as your domain and it is only now as you are dying that I realise what a fool I have been. I do not deserve your forgiveness for what I have done to you brother, but I can try to earn it. When you return, you shall have a place on Olympus, among your family as you should have done from the start, along with a Throne on the Council."

Hades gave a weak chuckle, smiling at his youngest brother.

"I forgave you as soon as you apologised brother," said the God of the Dead, "I made up my mind a long time ago that once you said a single word of apology, I would forgive you. Besides, there's no point in holding grudges against ones family."

Zeus nodded before stepping back. Hades coughed again, staining the white sheets with blackened blood as his feet began to fade, dispersing into motes of light.

"ah, it seems my time is at an end," muttered the dying god, before turning his gaze back to his wife, "Do not cry, my love, for we shall be together again, someday. Take care of my kingdom and make sure to play with Cerberus."

at this point, his body had vanished up to his waist and there was not a dry eye in the Throne Room as the gods watched the end of the Eldest male Olympian. Hades directed his gaze up at the ceiling, a smile on his face, even as the rest of his form vanished into countless motes of golden light. The motes floated up and seemed to monumentally retake a human form for a moment before Persephone, a hand caressing her tear stained cheek, before rushing out the Throne Room and up into the endless reaches of the stars. The Gods stood in silenced, morning the loss of one of there own, before the silence was rent by a howl of grief as Persephone collapsed sobbing into her mothers arms.

That night, the Mortals were woken as the animals in the barns and fields all raised there voices in a great keening cry of sorrow, the plants seemed to dim in colour and the sky rained drops of salt water as if the entire world was crying in sorrow.

A thousand years past and many things changed. Olyimpos changed position three times, ending up in Rome, London and then New York. Heroes, Kingdoms and Empires rose and fell, but not once did Hades re-emerge and not once did Persephone stop looking for her beloved Husbands reincarnation. Finally, on the night of July 31 1980, a child was born with hair as black as pitch and eyes as green as emeralds.

**Done. Few, that was hard work coming up with something that will (hopefully) tug the flinty heartstrings of my readers. Hope you like this and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Master of Death? No try just Death

millennia ago, when the children of Kronos defeated there father, one of the six was poisoned by the King of Titans and died in the arms of his wife. However, death cannot hold a god forever, especially a the Ruler of the Underworld. The soul of this deceased god was reincarnated in the form a a human child with the mark of his youngest brother on his brow. When this child is slain by those he called friend, the King of the Dead returns to his Kingdom.

**Ya know what? Screw it. This is now offisually a PJ crossover. Mainly because I have quite the joke in mind for this. Hehehe. Please note that I will be alternating between calling Harry Harry and Hades.**

**I OWN NEATHER PJ OR HP!**

Chapter 1

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Riddle vanished into motes of light. He pulled the fang from the cover of the diary and glanced over at the still form of Ginny. He moved to get up, only for his legs to give way as his body began to burn again, this time focused around his hand. He dropped the fang, only to see that the sharp edges had dug into his palm, giving him another dose of Basilisk Venom. Fawks hopped over to him and tilted his head, ready to cry on his hand and cleanse the poison once more. Before he could do so however, he was hit with a blast of purple light and engulfed in flame as he was killed by the cutting curse. Harry whipped his head round, only to gasp at the sight or Ron standing at the entrance of the chamber, wand in hand and a sneer on his face.

"Ron-cough-what are you-cough-doing?" asked Harry, coughing up blackened blood as the poison did its deadly work.

"What does it look like," hissed Ron, "I'm making sure you die like the dog you are!"

"What-cough-are you talking about?" asked Harry, weakly, his vision dimming.

"You really are arrogent, Potter" said Ron, ignoring the dying boys words as he sneered down at him, "You walk around, acting as if you have no idea of the money and power you hold while the rest of us make do with the scraps!"

the red head continued with his rant for some time, but it boiled down to blaming Harry for having money and not giving it to him. Eventually, the ignorant red-head stopped for breath, his face bright red. Harry meanwhile was reaching his limit and knew that he would be dead within the next few minets.

"So, the only reason you befriended me was for my money and fame?" asked Harry between coughs, "I should have known. Theres no way all the compartments could possible be full on a magical train and there was also what your mother said when I met you lot. I guess she was in on it as well?"

Harry chuckled, spitting more blood out.

"I should have known... still, your waisting your time if you think you'll be getting your grubby paws on my money."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, loosing his scowl.

"Oh you'll see," said Harry, "I hope you rot in hell."

with those rather ignoble last words, Harry Potter dyed in a puddle of ink next to the body of the Basalisk he had slain...

* * *

Only to find himself in a lobby. Harry blinked in surprise having expected pearly gates and quire music. Instead he got a busy lobby with steel grey walls and carpet with Muzak playing from hidden speakers and grey pencil cacti in the corners. Harry looked around to see the room was full of transparent people milling around. Outside the window he could see it was dark and clearly late at night. The words DOA RECORDING STUDIOS were stencilled on the glass. Harry turned back to the room and saw a security guard desk in the centre of the lobby raised up on a podium. The man behind the desk was tall and elegant, with chocolate coloured skin and bleached-blond hair shaved in a military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair a black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. Harry was about to approach the desk when the door opened and three kids came in and started telling the most ridicules story about drowning in the bathtub. All together. Harry snorted at that, attracting the attention of the three teens and the security guard.

"What?" asked one of the boys, a kid with black hair and green eyes decked out lake a water park advert. There was something about him that put Harry on edge.

"Nothing, its just that I have to wander what she was doing in a bath with two guys," replied Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the shade wearing security guard was examining him a little to closely for his liking. His comment caused the three kids faces to burn bright red as the implication sank in.

"You boy, whats your name?" asked the security guard, Charon if Harry read his name tag correctly.

"Harry Potter," replied the boy, not seeing any point in hiding his identity since he was dead.

Charons eyes widened in shock behind his shades before he coughed into his hand.

"Alright, the boats almost full anyway," said the tall Ferry man, "I'll take you four across and be off."

Harry raised his eyebrow at that but followed the Ferryman, joining the three other teens in the elevator. Charon said something about leaving his stuff alone before inserting a card into the elevator and the metal box began to descend.

"What happens to the spirits in the lobby?" asked the blond girl.

"Nothing," said Charon.

"For how long?"

"Forever or until I feel generous."

"Oh," said the girl," thats...fair."

Harry snorted.

"Life isn't fair, so why should death be any different?" he asked. Being killed by you so-called best mate would make anyone a little jaded.

"Hes right," said the Ferryman, "Wait your turn missy. It'll be soon where your going."

"We'll get out alive," said the green eyed boy.

"Ha," Charon gave a mirthless laugh at that.

At that moment, the lift gave a lurch as it changed direction and began moving forwards. The air turned misty and the modern cloths of the spirits turned into grey hooded cloaks. Harry looked down at his own cloths and raised an eyebrow when he saw that, rather than the poor quality cloaks of the other spirits, his were made of a fine black silk. Harry glanced over at Charon to see that he had transformed into a skeleton clad in black robes with eyes full of boiling shadow as he polled the boat down the River Styx. The Boat man glanced at him and seemed to smile before inclining his head in Harrys direction. Harry turned his gaze to the river that flowed beneth them, tuning out the conversation between the three adventures and the Ferryman. The green eyed boy frowned when he saw the large amounts of trash floating past.

"The river Styx," muttered the girl, "Its so...

"Polluted," finished Charon, "For thousends of years you humans have been throwing in all sorts of things. Hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waist management if you ask me."  
eventually, the boat nosed its way onto the bank and the spirits began to disembark. Harry frowned as he looked at his surroundings. Since he had entered the Underworld it had seemed so...familiar, like he was coming home. He began to follow his fellow spirits up the road and around the corner. As soon as he rounded it, he was bowled over as something huge and furry crashed into him and began licking his face with three huge tongues, covering him in slobber. Harry laughed as a joy he didn't recognise rose in his chest as he gently pushed the huge hound off him.

"Down boy," he said, getting to his feet and smiling at the huge form of Cerberus, standing in front of him, panting happily, his tale wagging at a mile a minute.

The colossal canine moved forwards and nosed at one of the pockets of his robe. Harry reached into the pocket and pulled out a small hand full of dog biscuits. Upon seeing the treats, Cerberus immediately barked eagerly and sat, squashing several ghosts as he did so. Harry frowned as he felt a tickle at the back of his mind and an image of playing with the massive mutt in front of him passed through his mind.

Before he could think on it though, Cerberus barked again, attracting Harrys attention as the dog tilted his head on one side, giving an unbelievably doleful expression that didn't look at all right on the face of the fearsome guardian of the Underworld. Harry smiled before tossing the dog the biscuits, only for his eyes to widen as they expanded in the air to be big enough for the dog to chew on, which he happily did with all three heads. At that moment, an alarm went off at the entrance, which Harry had only just noticed looked like an airport terminal.

Apparently the three Heros had snuck past as Harry had been playing with Cerberus. Said Dog started barking at the alarm. Harry shrugged and began to make his way towards the gates, the spirits parting as he passed. As soon as he set foot on the Fields of Asphodel, he felt an enormous rush of power enter his body. His vision blanked out for a moment before he blinked and looked around. He was no longer standing just inside the Gates, but rather before the gates of a huge palace made of black Basalt with a pare of two story gates made of bronze with scenes of death engraved on the metal. The doors were guarded by skeletons dressed in tattered versions of military uniforms from throughout history and were armed with a variety of weapons, including spears, bayonets and grenade launchers.

Harry walked up to the doors of the palace, keeping one eye on the bony guards as they eyed him. As he reached the doors they swung open, revealing a rather odd garden. It was filled with glowing mushrooms, poisonous shrubs and piles of massive, uncut gems in the place of flowers. In the centre of the garden was a large groves of pomegranate trees, there orange blooms neon bright in the dark. Here and there throughout the garden were statues of people and other beings, all smiling a little eerily. Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he looked around the garden, images of dancing through the pomegranate grove or sitting by the pond he could see in the distance while watching a beautiful woman with golden hair tend to the plants. Happy memories that weren't his, but felt so real and filled his heart with warmth.

The green eyed boy shook off the feeling and continued through the garden and into the palace itself. The entrance halls floor was made of polished bronze that seemed to boil in the torchlight, the walls were made of black marble and the only ceiling was the roof of the Underworld high above. The doors off the hall were all guarded by more undead solders. Harry ignored them as he continued straight ahead and entered the Throne Room of Hades. As soon as the boy entered the room, the feeling of coming home crashed over him, stronger than ever. He recognised every single piece of furniture that filled the black marble room and his face reddened slightly as he remembered what a few of them had been used for aside from there actual designated use. Harry shook this off and approached the two empty thrones that stood at the head of the room. The larger one on the right looked to be made of fused human bones and oozed a dark feeling of death that was oddly comforting to the green eyed boy. The other, slightly smaller throne was made to look like a flower and was black and gilded with gold.

Before the bone chair, upon a cushion made of purple silk, lay a crown made of black iron that seemed to resonate fear. As the dark haired boy approached the crown, it began to glow and vibrate, almost as if it was happy to see him. Harry reached out and gently brushed his fingers against the cold iron of the crown. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the metal a flash of light filled his vision and power began to enter his vains. His head rolled back as his body burned from the massive amount of power entering his body as he tried to pull his hands away from the crown, only to find that his fingers had stuck to the metal. As suddenly as it had begun, the power stopped, allowing Harry to fall to his knees, panting. Before he could regain his breath, he felt memories begin to trickle into his mind of a past long forgotten. It wasn't a rush, but rather a slight trickle, allowing his mind to adapt to the new memories so as to avoid and overload that would likely make his head explode . He may have been Hades in a past life, but now he was Harry Potter. Once the memories had been fully assimilated into him he would be both Harry Potter and Hades, with the best of both worlds. Harry opened his eyes as the memories finished slotting into place, his eyes glowing green as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Its good to be home," he muttered, picking up the iron crown and gazing down at the black metal. At that moment, he was distracted from his musings as the doors opened and the three kids who had been on the boat with him entered the room. Now he had his memories and powers back he recognised them for what they were. Two half-bloods and a Satyr.

"So, i'm guessing your here to see me?" he asked, catching there attention as he turned to face them after returning the Helm to its cushion. He wasn't about to put it on yet. No point in scaring the shit out of these kids after all.

"Hey, aren't you the kid from the boat?" asked the Son of Poseidon, "How can you be Hades?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean my Brothers kept my dying a secret?" he asked before sighing at the shocked looks from the kids, "I'll take that as a yes. I am technically the reincarnation of the original Hades after I died from poison back when Olympus was still in Greece. So, why are you three here?"

"Well, we originally came because we thought you had Zeus's bolt, but if you've only just returned that cant be possible," said the blond girl, a daughter of Athena if Harry was reading her correctly.

"Nope, I don't have my Brothers bolt," said Harry, expanding to Godly size and lounging back on his throne, "Although, if your looking for the bolt, you may want to check you bag."

the Son of Poseidon did so and gasped when he found the foot long cylinder of Celestial Bronze in the bag.

"How did that get in there?" he asked.

"Ares," growled the girl, "He tricked us!"

"Welp, I can't help you," said Harry, "Although I am curious as to why she's in my realm."

he opened his hand and a shower of gold leaped from his palm and formed the shape of a young woman frozen in time with golden light.

"Mom!" shouted the boy, his eyes wide.

"Hmm, so this is your mother eh?" mused Hades, "Well, she's still alive and I have no idea exactly why shes down here so, back to the surface with her."

he snapped his fingers and the woman transformed into a golden ball before shooting up through the ceiling.

"What?" asked Harry at the shocked looks he was receiving.

"You just let her go," said the girl, sounding shocked as if the very idea was impossible.

"Well yeah, I mean she was still alive so she shouldn't have been down here in the first place," said Harry, "Now, shouldn't you kids be going?"

the three kids nodded before pulling out some pearls and crushing them underfoot, causing them to be encased in bubbles and taken up and out of the Underworld through the ceiling.

"Hmm, nice kids," mused Harry as he sat back in his throne, "Now, I can't help get the feeling that I've forgotten something... meh, if its important it'll come to me."

at that exact moment, the doors to the room were blasted opened and a white and gold blur shot into the room and smashed into Harry, knocking the wind out of him and the throne back, causing it to topple backwards and crash to the floor. Harry blinked in shock as his mind struggled to catch up to what had just happened. He looked down and saw a head of golden hair as the person who had tackled him did her best to squeeze the life out of him while wetting his chest with her tears.

"_Ah yes, thats what I was forgetting," _thought the reincarnated god as his arms came up to wrap around the sobbing form of Persephone, rubbing her back and running his other hand through her golden hair.

"Shh, I'm here," he whispered in her ear as the Goddess of Springtime continued to sob into her newly returned Husbands chest.

After about 20 minuets, Persephone stopped crying into Harrys chest and relaxed against him, not moving her head from his chest.

"Your here your finally back," she whispered, nuzzling his chest.

Harry smiled softly as he waved a hand, causing the throne to righten itself.

"I promised you I would didn't I?" he asked as Persephone curled up on his lap.

The Goddess of Springtime lifted her head to gaze into the glowing green eyes of her beloved, smiling properly for the first time in over a thousand years.

"Yes, and now you have kept that promise," said the woman before she lent forwards and kissed her Husband. As she did so, the room was filled with golden light as the bonds of marriage between the two gods were reforged.

**I'm gonna end it there. Please leave me some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Master of Death? No try just Death

Millennia ago, when the children of Kronos defeated there father, one of the six was poisoned by the King of Titans and died in the arms of his wife. However, death cannot hold a god forever, especially the Ruler of the Underworld. The soul of this deceased god was reincarnated in the form a human child with the mark of his youngest brother on his brow. When this child is slain by those he called friend, the King of the Dead returns to his Kingdom.

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait for this update, but I suffered from massive writers block for this story.**

Chapter 2

"Oh Gods that was horrible," groaned Harry as he slumped down on a couch in the cosy sitting room of his Underworld Palace. He had just returned from Olympus from the Summer Solstices meeting. Now, for the most part it was alright, with Zeus keeping his word (for once) and allowing him a throne and a Palace on Olympus (designed by Athena, naturally) and the rest of the Gods were happy to see him back again. That is until he ran into Demeter, his mother in law. Oh dear gods that woman was like Mrs Weasley plus ten with her hugs and mothering instincts. It really didn't help that his current human was that of a malnourished 12 year. Seeing that only made it worse when the Goddess of Harvest went on a rant about eating cereal before dragging him off to her police and practically force fed him several bowls of dry cereal.

Needless to say, Harry mouth now tasted like a pidgin had been roosting in it.

"What was horrible dear?" asked Persephone as she entered the room. Harry tilted his head slightly to glare at her from the corner of his eye.

"Your mother force fed me an entire box of dry muesli," he said, getting a wince from the Goddess.

"Ouch, that is nasty," she said as she sat behind him to rub his shoulders. There was silence for a while before the Goddess spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something, Hades?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you in the form of a 12 year old boy?"

Harry shrugged.

"I've grown used to it after 12 years."

Persephone pouted slightly.

"But with you in that form having 'fun' would be awkward!" she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"Why not just match my form?" he asked absently.

Persephone looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging.

"Eh, why not?" the Goddess of Springtime began to glow as Harry sat up to watch, curious as to what a teen-aged Persephone would look like. A moment later the light died and Harrys jaw dropped. He may have regained all of his past memories of Hades, but they were viewed like a movie, lived by someone else with little emotional attachment. While all the love for his family and wife had carried over from his previous incarnation, very little else in terms of emotion have. As such, he was still mostly Harry and Harry had been a 12 year old boy.

Persephone new form looked to be about 12 years old and stood a few inches taller than Harrys slightly malnourished (but rapidly healing thanks to a diet of Ambrosia and Nectar). She was very clearly a much younger version of Persephone with golden blond hair, multicoloured eyes and tanned skin. The chibified Goddess hopped off the couch and went to the full length mirror in the corner of the room to examine her new form. After a few moments, she nodded and turned back to the couch where Harry was sitting, giggling at the look on his face.

"Close your mouth Love, your catching flys," said the now teenaged Goddess. Harrys mouth snapped shut as he shook his head violently.

"Wow, just wow," was all he said, earning another giggle from Persephone as she moved back to the couch and snuggled up next to him.

"Could you run that by me again?" asked Harry, his eye twitching as he stared at the Fury kneeling before his throne.

"We have received a letter from Gringotts, my Lord," said the winged hag, "Apparently, even though your Mortal body was killed, the fact you were a Reincarnated God meant that the Goblins still view you as alive. According to the letter, Albus Dumbledore has been making regular withdrawals from both your trust vault and the main Potter Vault, claiming to have permission to do so."

Harrys jaw worked slightly as he processed this little bit of information. He really wished Persephone was here, but it was summer so she was spending most of her time with her mother.

"So that old goat fucker has been stealing from me?" he mused before scowling heavily and gritting his teeth, "anything else I should know?"

The Fury looked at the parchment in her hands.

"Well, about 25% of all of the gold stolen went into the privet vaults of Ronald and Molly Weasley."

That did it. The entire underworld began to shake as Hades' rage began to grow, even as the Gods face remained carefully neutral.

"So, what your saying is, the bastard who killed me for being wealthy was in fact stealing from me?" asked Harry, his voice deceptively calm even as the throne room continued to shake.

The Fury, who at this point was hiding her rapidly paling face behind the parchment she had in her claw nodded. The reason she was so scared was that, in spite of the fact that Hades was generally a good boss and didn't take his frustration out on his subordinates, preferring to instead blow off steam on the Fields of Punishment, his anger was well known for being rather destructive. The entire underworld ceiling was covered in massive, razor sharp Stalactites and the place shook when Hades got mad. Need I say more?

At the Furys nod, Harry took a deep breath and let it out before his eyes burned bright red and the room shook with his rage. Outside in the Fields of Asphodel, several large stalactites fell from the ceiling and landed on a few shades. Not that they cared since they were already dead.

"Alecto, I want you and your sisters to plan the worst possible tortures for Ronald and Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore for when they come down here," snarled the furious God, causing the Torturer to nod rapidly before taking to the wing and flying out of the room in search of her sisters. Harry slumped back in his chair with a sigh before sitting up straight and raising his voice.

"Isis, show me King Ragnok of the Goblins," he said before a rainbow shimmered into existence before him before clearing and revealing a shocked looking Goblin sitting behind a large desk.

"Hello, Ragnok, care to tell me why you let some old fart steal from me?" growled the god, making the Goblin scowl.

"I can assure you my Lord that the fault lies entirely with the Potter Account Manager," replied the Goblin King, "He neglected to check that Dumbledore truly had access before allowing him to make withdrawals. Rest assured that he has been...dealt with."

"Good I would hate to have to do it myself," said Harry, leaning back in his throne and regarding the Goblin over his steepled fingers, "And why wasn't I told about my inheritance?"

The Goblins scowl deepened.

"That would be because Dumbledore was intercepting your mail," replied Ragnok, "But. If you were to come to the bank now we could give you access to your family's vault."

Harrys eyebrow rose.

"Yes, we can to that, even though you are a God," said Ragnok, answering the unasked question, "after all, you are still the son of Lily and James Potter, even if your soul is that of Hades."

Harry nodded as a thoughtful look came over his face.

"Hmm," he muttered, "I could go and claim my Vaults but it's hardly necessary. Ragnok, could you lock down my Vaults to all but those with my blood?"

"Yes sir."

"Do it. I have no need of that gold as of right now and I have no desire to return just yet. And make no mistake, I will be back."

The Goblin gulped before Harry swept his hand through the rainbow causing it to disperse.

"Now that thats out of the way, let's go get see the parents."

Elysium. The home of Heros. This was the place that those that did a lot of good in their life came to party for the rest of eternity. Unless they tried for the Isle of the Blest that is. Anyway, Harry appeared before the gates of the small island of light and happiness, startling the board looking guard.

"AH lord Hades!" he exclaimed, tripping over his spear as he leaped to his feet, "What can I do for you sir?"

Harry regarded the ghoul or a moment, making him squirm under his lord's gaze. After a moment, the God of the Dead sighed and waved a hand.

"Carry on."

Harry ignored the guards 'yesser' and marched through the gates into Elysium. As soon as he passed through the gates, the laughter stopped for a moment as the residents turned their gaze on him. After a moment, they went back to their merry making, although they did keep an eye on the God of the Dead. Harry ignored the less than warm welcome as he made his way through the glowing town until he reached a small, two story cottage tucked away in the corner of the walls. It looked completely out of place among the large houses, although the garden was quite large. Harry took a deep breath before pushing the gate open and making his way up the path to the door. He hesitated for a moment before knocking three times on the oak door. There was the sound of footsteps before the door flew open to reveal a beautiful red-headed woman with startling green eyes that matched his own perfectly. At the sight of him on her doorstep, the woman froze.

"Hi Mom."

**There, not as long as normal, but I kinda wanted to get it out. Plus, that's as good a place as any. Please drop a review. See yall next time.**


End file.
